Electrical connectors known as modular jacks are commonly used in the communications industry. These connectors have receptacles that receive mating modular plugs to permit transfer of voice and/or data signals between different pieces of equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317 discloses a modular jack having visual indicators such as light-emitting diodes (LED's) that signal a status of a connection between two pieces of equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,612 discloses a modular jack assembly which is commonly known as a stacked modular jack. The assembly includes a plurality of modular jacks arranged in upper and lower horizontal rows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,802 discloses a stacked modular jack having visual indicators which are associated with each of the individual modular jacks. The visual indicators are packaged as subassemblies each of which resides above a vertical pair of modular jacks in the upper and lower rows.
There is a need to reduce the size of a stacked modular jack having visual indicators. There is also a need to simplify assembly and reduce manufacturing cost of a stacked modular jack having visual indicators.